Rainy Seduction
by xXKewiXx
Summary: InoXShika
1. A Beautiful Lie

Walking on her way to the Nara residence was young 14 year old Yamanaka Ino

Ino knocks at the door.

"Hello Ino, come on in" Mrs. Nara said calmly

"Thank you Mrs. Nara" Ino said as she enters placing her backpack on the floor

As young Shikamaru Nara walks down the stairs with his shirt half on from stepping out the shower to open his sleepy eyes to a blushing Yamanaka.

"Hey Ino, you're here early." Shikamaru announces as he yawns once more

"Yeah I knew it would take you forever to come get me, so I choose to surprise you...surprise" Ino said as she darted her eyes away from Shikamaru's figure. What an amazing figure too... Ino explained to herself

"Heh, how troublesome...hey you look nice today" Shikamaru said sheepishly as he went to his father

"Shikamaru..." Ino whispered

"You can wait in my room and I'll be up there in a while" Shikamaru said"oh okay" Ino responded and headed up stairs, She entered his room looking around as she followed her normal routine then to find a mirror gazing into her reflection seeing her new outfit a pair of tight light blue jeans and a white strapless shirt. Putting on her strawberry flavored lip gloss and checking her make-up, placed on lightly this morning.

"Your sin is Vanity isn't it?" Shikamaru said teasing as he walked in putting a second shirt on short sleeves and a long sleeve on under it.

"No.. and it's pronounced Pride. Well, It is and yours is what sloth?" Ino said as she placed her hand on her hip and a sarcastic tone

"Heh, okay but why are you dressed like that?" Shikamaru questioned, smirking to himself as Ino took her favorite pose, His favorite pose.

"Like what? I just want to make a impression" Ino said in a defensive tone.

"A impression huh? On who?" Shikamaru questioned thinking it would be that Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's not important lets just go" Ino said trying to rust out the door bumping into him looking up at him remembering what happened between them that past winter break she slept over without his parents being home, how she cherished that moment.

"Your so troublesome.." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his backpack and walked out behind Ino admiring the view. _Ino how you have grown...filled out just nicely...not too pretty... _

"Hey, Ino-pig" Sakura yelled at Ino from her locked which was right next to Shikamaru to her left and Choji to his left.

"Oh, hi Sakura...how are you?" Ino asked with a small smirk gathering her books for her classes.

"I'm good and yourself Ino?" Sakura said, leaning on Ino's locker door.

"okay I guess, just..."Ino was interrupted by the bell. "Oh I'm sorry I got to go" Dashing down the hallway

"Ino, wait up!!" Choji shouted

Ino stops running and waiting for Shikamaru and Choji.

"Thanks, Ino why are you in such a hurry if we are in all same class?" Shikamaru asked as Ino is darting her eyes around the room.

"Oh...no reason" Ino responded "lets just go to class before were late"

"But...it's just home room with Iruka" Choji explained as Ino walked in front of them and Shikamaru placed a hand on Choji shoulder and whispered"I think I know what is wrong with Ino but I have to tell you later at the table with Kiba and Naruto, okay?" Shikamaru informed. Nor too ugly, she beautiful...

Choji nodded as they entered the classroom with Choji going in first then Ino and Shikamaru in a few minutes later. Making the Class gossip, little mindless chat as home room was merely a social gathering for them and a time to do homework. Shino and Sasuke sit together in front of the last row with Kiba, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru sitting at the squared table. Being only 6 tables the first table was Kin, Zaku, Menma and Tayuya. Then at the second was some mist Nin's. At the third was Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten. The Four table was used for papers and the teachers materials. The fifth table was Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Haku.

"So, Naruto what did you do this winter break?" Choji asked starting their conversation.

"Oh, me I hung out with Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi. You now the normal, you Choji?" Naruto finished and turned his attention toward Choji.

"I hung out with Family and a little with Shikamaru and Ino and Asuma. What about you Kiba?" Choji asked

"Heh. Strangely I was with Tenten because her family was out of town and she stayed at my place...and we...yeah well she is now my girlfriend" Kiba said glancing at Tenten as she smiles back and smirks at Shikamaru gazing out the window which happened to be in Ino's direction. "Hey Shikamaru, you've been quite...more then usual how was your winter break?" Kiba ask anxiously

"Yeah, you said something happened between you and Ino as well" Choji ask watching Shikamaru blushing slightly

"Oh yeah, well you she Ino's family and mine have been close for a while now and then our parents went out and Ino felt unsafe about being home by herself so She surprised me by dropping by with her bags. I let her in and we went up to my room she laid on my bed I told her she should change out those wet and cold clothes...and she did" as Shikamaru began to blush lightly " I was sitting on the window seal watching the snow fall and the window reflection showed Ino undressing right behind me...I thought It be to troublesome to say anything and she was so beautiful with her hair down and she laid on my bed and asked me to lay beside her and she sit on top of me and she unzipped my pants...I didn't see the problem with stopping her.. So I guess I can say that was the night Ino, kind of...gave me a different Christmas gift." Shikamaru finished as he rested his heads on the back of his head looking at Ino's flushed face.

-As we take a trip to the girls table-

"So Ino...what wrong with you?" Hinata questioned in concern

"Oh it's nothing...really" Ino lied as she placed a painted on smile on her face."Oh from what I heard, It's more then nothing" Haku interrupted as he took a seat at the girls table

"Haku!" Ino hissed in annoyance

"What...what happened" Sakura questioned in confusion

"Ino had gone to a sleep over before we came back..."Haku said being warned by Ino's kicks under the table

"Ouch! With only another person" Haku finished

"With who?" Sakura questioned as she noticed Haku's eyes dart to Shikamaru several times

"With Shikamaru" Ino whispered as she began to turn red

"And wait tell you read what they did...In her notebook" Haku stated as he turns his darting eyes to the purple marble book clinched between Ino's hand, then making it disappear in her black binder.

Ino blushed as Haku made it sound like more, After all they didn't have sex. He was her favorite guy friend, he was practically one of the girls.

"I will, soon enough" Sakura said as she glances at Hinata's smirk.

-Back to the guys table-

"Oh, what did she do?" Choji asked

"Well, if anything, It was more oral than what I had hoped." Shikamaru explained

"So you were Ino's first?" Kiba asked

"We didn't have sex." Shikamaru answered simply feeling to troublesome to answer them with a full response

"Oh now wonder Ino hasn't been able to take her eyes off of you" Naruto states.. "Wait, you didn't have sex with her? What is wrong with you?"

"I wanted it to be special for her." Shikamaru looked over to Ino with burning desire to take her right then and there.

"Lee, watch the class." Iruka called before he stepped out"Yes sir." Lee responded.

As they look up seeing the girls looking at them and Shikamaru's head movement shows that he wants her to come over to his table. As Ino gets up Shikamaru sits her in front of him on the table. Then Sakura and Hinata take that little purple book and begin to read

"Yes?" Ino asked quietly as she blushes slightly. "What do you want, Shika?"

"Nothing..."how troublesome, he thought, the way she says his name just drives him crazy. AT that moment Shikamaru could not contain his desire pulling her down to him kissing her passionately

"I...Ino and Shikamaru, Oh My God!!" Sakura shouted talking about the little story in the book not leaving out any detail

As the kiss ends they find their selves being the center of the classes attention, with Ino sitting on him, with one of his hands on her hips and the other leading it's self under her shirt.

"Oh.. um.. I.. got..."Ino stumbled as she got up and got her things and ran out the class as the bell rang just in time

"That was a Interesting performance in class today Shikamaru...how unexpected of you" Shino explained in a professional manner

"My point's exactly" Neji stated

"Hey, I don't know but it was just an urge" Shikamaru justified

"So it meant nothing?" Kin asked

"It meant something, I just don't feel like explaining it. Now Kin go do...whatever girls do" Shikamaru says as he signs in annoyance_. Troublesome creatures... _

_Living a normal life with her... _

"Ino, are you okay?" Haku asked in a concern tone

"Yeah, just confused" Ino informed

"I understand but what happened between you too...?"Haku stopped him self to see Ino eyes sparkling like diamondsShe explained, Haku stared in disbelief"Oh that sounds...romantic. And were talking about the same lazy Shikamaru Nara, right?" Haku questions

"Yes. I know it doesn't sound like Shikamaru but he was different that night. He didn't even have that bored look on his face and he was gentle" Ino explained as she blushed

"I see, you know what we should throw a party at you place Sakura" Haku suggested"Yes we should, that's what we need how about the 8th I mean it's only the being of spring break" Sakura said excited

"Okay, so it's set were having a party" Haku said in accomplishment

As they skipped their last class Sakura and Haku left while Ino waited for Choji and Shikamaru

"Waiting for us this time, huh Ino?" Choji said in a playful tone

"Yeah, it's best if I walk you guys home or you might get lost" Ino said in her normal tone

"Back to your self I see" Shikamaru whispers to her

"Yeah, it just wasn't the same without me huh?" Ino asked

"Kind of quite but silence is always peaceful" Neji announced behind her as he was at his locker

"N-Neji..."Ino stumbled since this last time they spoke was in the forest of death in the exams

"Yeah, you should relax more...it's bad for your skin if you worry to much" Neji explained as he stared at his things gathering them in his bag

"Okay, why do you care?" Ino asked

As Neji closed his locker and gazed into Ino's eye's smirking

"I do have to look at you, right?" Neji said being funny

"Yeah, you also have the choice not too." Ino replied as she walked off with Shikamaru and Choji

As Choji went to the barbecue stand to eat afterwards going home to rest and eat while studying"So what was that kiss for?" Ino asked

"It's to troublesome to explain" Shikamaru replied

"Okay but I don't believe I asked that." Shikamaru sighed, Ino knew he wasn't gonna answer." Hey do you want to do your homework with me?" Ino asked since his grades were higher then her

"Heh...sure why not" Shikamaru agreed

As they enter the Yamanaka's home heading upstairs, as they are in Ino's room fighting about the surface of a cylinder.

"Okay so do you get it?" Ino asked "No, but I understand it more." Ino giggled as he laid back on her bed."How can you be a smart kid, if you don't understand the messages behind poems?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru agreed "okay English is out the way, I should check in at h..."Shikamaru stopped as he dropped his pencil to the floor while watching his parents walk to the door

"what?" Ino asked in concern

"My parents are here...what a drag." Shikamaru said as he sighed

As Ino laid on her bed Shikamaru joins her.

"Tired?" Shikamaru asked in a soft deep voice

"A little. I would ask you but it is a yes" Ino said in a smart tone

A knock at the door made the two teens spring up

"Yes" Ino's voice trembled

"Relax" Shikamaru whispered as he reached for her hand stroking it a little with he thumb. Making her blush at his touch

"Hey guys" Choji said as he walked in Ino laid back and laughed as Choji sat on the bed chatting with Shikamaru, Ino drifted to sleep and they joined her as well.

As they lay they drift of to sleep. AS Inoichi, Chouzu and Shikato look into the room to see they kids sleeping.

"Theses kids of ours are something" Inoichi stated

"Yeah, I wonder how they are so familiar?" Chouzu questioned dumbly

"Kind of like us back in the day huh?" Shikato questioned

"Yeah..."They all said in unison and closed the door...


	2. A April Melody

Now This is the one month of the year that Choji and Shikamaru were without Ino's yelling for awhile being that she has a lot to do in the shop. As they finish their last days at their school before spring break, they see Ino sitting in the forest relaxing by a small river.

"Shouldn't you be at work Mrs. Yamanaka?" Choji as playfully as he stuffs more chips in his mouth

"Oh hello. I' am but my mom took over for today and tomorrow so I can relax" Ino said as she turns around watching her teammates take seats beside her

"I find it way to troublesome to work" Shikamaru said as he let out a yawn

"That's the difference between you and I" Ino said in a cocky tone

"Do you guys always have to do this?" Choji asked

"It wouldn't be the same without it" Ino said as she laughed lightly

"How troublesome..."Shikamaru explained as he let out a small sigh then glances at Choji and Ino

"Oh, Ino I heard that Sakura was having a party? Is that true?" Choji questioned

"Oh, Yeah she is and our home room class and a select few of Sakura's liking." Ino informed lightly

"So what are the details in this "party" that everyone is worked up about?" Shikamaru asked

"Well really it's just a big sleep over. Plus her parents aren't in town." Ino explains to her other teammate.

"Oh okay, I guess that will be okay then...well Ino let us walk you back to your house it's getting late" Shikamaru offered

As Ino was not turned to them a light blush came upon her face, She stood to her feet and began to walk behind them slightly but in the middle of them as she has always done listening to their ideal chit-chat about what ever they talk about found Choji stopping to the ramen stand and Shikamaru would meet up with him later.

"Wait, where is Choji?" Ino asked

"If you were not daydreaming he left to his house after stopping to eat" Shikamaru said as he sighed lightly

"Oh, Hey the shop is closed" Ino said as she looks at the sign on the door also holding a letter Ino didn't see as they entered the shop. Shikamaru got the letter and began to read it.

"Okay?...hey what's that Shikamaru?" Ino questioned

"It's a piece of paper containing words that form a paragraph stating it's purpose." Shikamaru said smugly

"Okay...and what's it's purpose?" Ino said as she hit Shikamaru's shoulder

"Telling you that your parents are going out of town. Well our fathers have missions and our mothers just love going with them." Shikamaru said with a sigh and flops on the couch after entering her house.

"So?" Ino said as she sat down next to Shikamaru. "They can do that?"

"No, they wait in a village as flower girls." He smirked. "Yamanaka flowers."

"So what?" Shikamaru asked as he mentally focused on his thoughts after knowing Ino's location before he gets hit...surprisingly it didn't happen

"Oh nothing just thinking" Ino said shyly

"Yes there is, Ino don't lie to me. Are you forgetting how long I've known you?" Shikamaru said sheepishly

__

Damn, I forgot about that. what Am I suppose to say... I.. I

"No I haven't, but there's nothing wrong "Ino said as a faint blush came upon her face.

As Shikamaru sighed and turned slightly in her direction.

"I guess you want to do things the hard way" Shikamaru said with a slight smirk on his face

"W-what do you mean?" Ino said surprised as her face turned a deep pink

"How troublesome...What's on your mind, Ino?" he asked

"Just thinking about Sakura's sleep over. Why?" She questioned a bit puzzled

"Why, you afraid of sleeping over with guys Ino?" he teased

"No. Just.. Nothing" She stopped and went upstairs

As expected Shikamaru followed Ino to her room and sat on her bed.

"I think I know your problem." He informed

"Oh really? And what's that?" Ino asked as she stood in front of him

"What do you wear to bed?" Shikamaru questioned

"Oh that.." Ino turned away as she blushed

"Can you at least show me what it looks like?" he asked

With that said Ino went into her draw and got her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.

Shikamaru got up looking around Ino's room to the books on the highest shelf to the shoes on her floor. Ino then walked out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants that were a bit clingy

__

It looks like if she sat down they'd tear

Is what Shikamaru though in his mind and a shirt with thin strips.

Shikamaru watched as Ino entered the room again, a long sleeve purple shirt, that made a diamond shape showing cleavage. From her right shoulder to her left, making a huge 'v' shape. His eyes wondered her figure carefully, trying not to make it to obvious. Showing her curves, from her breast going down to her muscular stomach.

Showing off her small waist, to her hips and thigh. Her body was flawless, she was a perfect vision of his angel. No fat, that she claims she has, to go on those ridiculous diets. She was strong and sexy, to say the least.

When Shikamaru finally snapped out of his daze, Ino was looking her self over in the mirror once more. He blushed madly. He rubbed his eyes to focus more on the topic at hand. His heartbeat quickened with every glance he gave Ino, He didn't know what was happening. A thunder boomed outside, He sighed. _She's going to ask me to stay. _Ino turned to him.

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" He looked over her purple shirt and black pants with two purple streaks going down the side. showing off her plump little bottom and muscular yet, delicious thighs.

Ino sat besides him.

"Shikamaru, is there something wrong with Choji?" He shy eyes held a sulky shine.

Shikamaru looked deep into her darkening blue eyes. No he wasn't mad at her, just startled at how little he actually known about Ino. By their private lives. And her fighting, the rumors of Ino's constantly dieting.

"No, he's alright." He answered in a some what alluring voice. "Ino can I asked you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Shikamaru sighed. _Troublesome_.

"Why are you so concerned about your looks?" The same looks, that made Shikamaru yearn for her touch.

"It's a girl thing I guess." Ino looked toward the window, watching the rain falling heavier than before. "I guess, the feeling of being pretty is different from a friend of family member, It's different when it comes from someone you like."

"Don't you think your pretty, Ino?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Yes, but it's different. When some else says it."

"So, the fact that people that love you and your friends think it isn't enough? You need someone else to tell you that you pretty, like you don't trust your own judgment." He sat up, turning Ino toward him.

"Um think of it this way, When people come to the flower shop. They think a Building with a green house attached, or a small place." Shikamaru nodded. " But when you get there, it's in a place where houses are, with the flower shop in the middle of the place. When you go in you see not a old woman that knows what she's talking about you see me. A young pretty girl, and think I don't know what I'm doing. But that's not the case." She paused "And assumptions make a ass out of them and me."

Shikamaru smirked. _You say a lot for just one purpose, you amaze me each day._

"Like the day we first met?" Shikamaru asked. Ino smiled.

"What did you think of me when we first met?" Shikamaru sighed._ I did this to myself._

"I don't know, to young to care, to old to remember." Ino pouted, and what a cute pout it was." What about you Ino, what did you think of me?"

Ino blushed.

"I thought you were nice" In a shy tone." Then, I just thought you were lazy, like you proved now."

"That's something you'd find out only if you knew me well enough." Shikamaru got up to the window seal. Opening the window" You can stand out here?"

"Yeah, just never tried it, The space I'd from the display in the front, with roses." Ino then walked behind Shikamaru, he turned, looking down on her, having a part view down her shirt, he smiled, A pale pink blushed painted Ino face. He tucked her bang behind her ear, letting his hand trace her chin. What Ino made it seem like her going in for a kiss, she then took his binding out of his hair, it fell over his face, making his glare more sexy then frightening. Ino stepped outside the opened window, Shikamaru sighed, Following her embraced her from behind. They looked out it the storm, as the lightening and thunder crashed.

"Ino, you like to think that your pretty?" She nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "What if someone else calls you pretty?"

She shrugged. "I told you, It feels better." Shikamaru turned her to him and kissed her passionately. It was hot and heavily, he pulled her now wet body closer to him, He pulled away to see Ino's, blue eyes shining.

"Your stunning. From your brilliant blue eyes, to your shimmering golden hair. With your soft creamy white skin. Your like an angel." Ino blushed furiously.

"Shikamaru..?" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Your body drives me insane, if I could have you to myself, what I'd do to you leaves me in absolute horror, Because it's beyond my self. The night you stayed at my house, you were sad I didn't take you then and there. Ino it was because I wanted it to be special, Your virginity, belongs to me, and I won't let you down."

Ino's eyes began to water, she never seen this side of Shikamaru, and she liked it. He's inner fire, was for her to see, why he got mad at her for being stupid, for not thinking was all because he cared for her. She pulled him in for a deep loving, longing kiss. and went back inside.

The cool air in her room gave Ino goose bumps. Shikamaru smiled.

"You need a shower." Ino took his hand,

"Take one with me." Her eyes held lust and fear. Shikamaru knew why.

"Alright, but then we go to sleep." She nodded, Shikamaru went to run the water. Ino took his clothes as he undressed in front of her. Ino blushed as she looked away.

She put their clothes on the laundry shoot.

She stepped in the bathroom, it was dark. She felt Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her in the shower. The water was warm, like his body against her, He washing her. His touch was gentle. She whimpered at his teasing how he touched her. He washed her hair. Ino then washed Shikamaru's in return, in the dark he smiled wildly, as the thought ran across his mind once more, She went lower, washing around his waist and stopped there, He heard her take in a breath and went further, The soft touch of Ino's hand made him groan inward.

"This is harder then I thought" He murmured into her ear.

"Then...we should." He chuckled.

"Alright, then"

He pulled Ino closer, his hair clung to his neck and face in a spike the when in a ponytail. Ino's hair took the form of locks of snakes, as it curled when damp. His hands started in her hand as he pulled her in for a kiss, moving them down to her neck, cupping her breast. He blushed at her moan, She tried to hold in. Their kiss was not broken, Now her small waist under his hands. He couldn't help but touch her more. "Ino.." He called her name, pulling her closer, she felt his hardness on her leg. Blushing at his deep voice." Yes?" She answered stupidly.

The Next Day

Ino awake to only what she thought was a dream. One of the best dreams at that. And to look to her side seeing the Nara's boy sleeping next to her. She then got out of bed talking a blanket from the floor wrapping her self in it to take a shower.

Shikamaru then woke slightly to the sounds of water, getting up to use the bathroom. Ino steps out the shower to change her clothes and Shikamaru is now laying in her bed with his clothes on.

"Hey, How did you sleep?" Ino asked

"Good, and yourself?" Shikamaru asked as he let out a small yawn

"I wish I could sleep more but we have to go to school today." Ino asked as she was interrupted

"What? it's 11:25 Ino, were late" Shikamaru said in a rather happy tone

"What!?" Ino said in a loud voice

"Yeah I woke up early today and went home and showered then came back and slept" Shikamaru stated

Then he felt a jerk from Ino taking him down the stairs and out the house locking the door behind her running into the building and stopping to their lockers with Shikamaru stopping her panic to hug her.

"Shikamaru...come on were going to be late" Ino hissed

"Yeah I know" Shikamaru said as he grasped Ino's hand and walked to their last class "Wait Ino when I woke up you had a smile on your face did you have a good dream or something?"

"Oh, yeah I did." Ino said embarrassed

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, glad you decided to come today, please come to the front of the class" Iruka said promptly

"Yes sir" Ino said

Shikamaru just sighed and lead Ino to the front still holding her hand

"I didn't know you needed Ino to hold your hand while you walk Shikamaru" Neji said smugly

"Neji, be quite " Shikamaru said surprisingly

"Okay. Enough talk, now since the class decided to act out yesterday from my being gone for a moment I have an assignment for you all to do about one another and since these two want to be late I'll just use them as an example."

"Oh shit" Ino said a little too loud

"Ino!!" Choji shouted at her

Shikamaru sighed

"What was that?" Iruka said with angry in his voice

"I...just…it was...forget it" Ino sighed.

"Ms. Yamanaka I don't think that's a way to speak to your teacher, now is it?" Iruka asked

"It is if your not in the mood to be dealing with this." Ino replied

"Oh boy" Naruto said

"Ino's gone crazy" Kiba said

"I'm just tired." Ino murmured to herself.

"Well let's see if your tired of this you have detention" Iruka informed.

"And if I refuse?" Ino ask smugly

"Go stand by the door, I need to ask Asuma how to treat such disrespect." Iruka yelled as he rushed out "Neji watch the class"

As Neji stood in front of the class to watch Kin picks on Ino for being out of character.

"little Ms. Yamanaka mad at the world again huh?" Kin teased

"Shut-up Kin" Ino replied as she sat on the cold tile floor.

"I just want to know why did you have to act like that, I mean it's not normal for you to be late." kin paused.

"Give it a rest already Kin." Ino sighed out

"Aww you just happened to be late with Shikamaru as well, Ino are you upset because you gave it up before class and your grumpy" Kin teased again

"Kin! It's not like that, just shut-up." Ino objected.

"Ino just calm down" Sakura asked kindly then glanced at Sasuke her beloved boyfriend.

"Yeah Ino, no your upset because Sasuke is going out with Sakura?" Kin asked

"No, I'm the one who got them together." Ino said with a smile on her face as she glance friend.

"Then your mad because you want-"Kin was cut off

"Listen this is getting old. AND annoying, now if you please. Stop talking." Ino said with high level of frustration in her voice.

"Oh what are you gonna do?" Kin said as she stood up

"Keep talking and you'll find." Ino said stepping closer to Kin.

" Ino...don't do it" Haku pleaded

"Yeah don't get you ass kicked" Zaku said getting cockier by the minute.

"Oh, I'm not the one" Ino said after getting pushed by Kin.

"Shut-up Ino your not gonna do anythi-"Kin was cut off by Ino punching her in her face

Kin touched her face throwing a punch but Ino beat her to it, Kin punched Ino in her chest, Ino cringed, hitting Kin as many times as she can refusing to stop, so did Kin. Shikamaru got Ino and Dosu got Kin _where the hell he come from?._

"Ino!!" Tenten shouted "What the hell?"

"Damn Kin. Look at your face" Zaku teased his girlfriend.

"shut-up" Kin shouted and left the room as the bell went off for lunch. "This isn't over Yamanaka"

"Count on it." Ino shouted.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji had his food with him, Neji and Lee stayed after like always and to listen to the lectures Ino was receiving from Shikamaru!?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked calmly annoyed

"She made me mad." Ino said as she stopped looking at him

"Okay but in school Ino?" Shikamaru questioned

"Hey, It happened at school, and It Will end at school." Ino replied

"That's not a good excuse Ino, and look at me when I'm talking to you." Shikamaru order

"Calm down Shikamaru, fighting Kin was Ino's choice besides that Kin has a bad attitude." Rock Lee justified

"My point's exactly Lee!!" Ino agreed

"So what, it's no reason to risk getting her father upset over...Ino?" Shikamaru asked knowing he hit a hot spot

"Okay, okay, okay, I see your point but it's my choice Shikamaru I can do whatever I please!" Ino said a little frustrated

"She does have a point" Haku and Sakura said in unison.

"But the doesn't mean in school" Sakura added

"Heh, it isn't really a big deal." Sasuke blurted out

"Exactly. Never let anyone stand in the way of your destiny." Naruto said hyped

"No not that word..."Ino tired to stop him

"It's not a destiny. It was a foolish choice to belittle yourself like that, and to Kin?" Neji thrown in

"Shut-up Neji" Ino whispered and got up from sitting in front of Shikamaru.

"Don't walk away from me Ino" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Ino's arm.

"Let go!!" Ino said jerked her arm back.

"No. I don't feel like it." he pulled her to the table making her sit down as he stepped closer.

"Um...ah.." Ino stuttered out as she blushed

"Ino...you know why I'm doing this don't you?" Shikamaru whispered

"Yeah I do." Ino answered and ran out the room.

"You must have a special touch with Ino huh Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I do." Shikamaru said as the last bell rang for lunch and they walked to class.

Math with Gai.

"Okay so that's the roll, wait where's Ino?" Gai questioned.

"I don't know" Sakura informed

"I think she went the nurses office" Hinata justified.

"Neji, go to nurse and the youth that is Ino is there" Gai responded.

"Okay." Neji goes to the nurses office "Kurenai is Ino in here?" he questioned

"Yes, in the back" Kurenai

"Ino?" Neji asked walking into the dark room

"Yeah, hi Neji" Ino said sweetly as she sat up.

"What's wrong with you Yamanaka?" Neji questioned

"I have a headache." Ino said as she stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, little Yamanaka got attitude now, huh?" Neji teased as he walked to her.

"I've always had attitude, I just don't show it." she replied.

"I bet Shikamaru saw it" Neji said. "Oh and that, was a lie. Your attitude is 90 of you personality"

"Why is everyone caught up with me and him?" Ino asked as she turned red.

"Because, all of us about what you two did." Neji said

"And that would be?" Ino asked but what I thought it was a dream...

"You guys had sex...didn't you?" Neji questioned

"I don't know, it felt like a dream." Ino admitted

"Funny" Neji said as he cracked a smile

"What?" Ino asked

"He said the same." Neji informed "So why don't you two just go for it. I mean we all can see how you to act around each other."

"I don't know...wait why am I talking to you about this?" Ino asked

"Because I'm not like Sakura, Hinata, Tenten nor Haku. I'm not telling you what good will come out of it or the bad I'm just telling you to do what you know you want" Neji confessed

"And why do you care, again?" Ino said in a smart tone as she closed the door and got closer to the young Hyuuga, eye to eye.

"Because.." Neji said with a smirk.

"Because? Because what?" Ino ordered

"Just do it before I step in Yamanaka." Neji blurted out before leaving

"Before you step in…" Ino paused. "What does that mean?"

"Oh and Gai wants you back to class...NOW."

With that Ino ran out of the nurses office pass Neji bursting into Gai's class.

"Ino, what's wrong with you?" Gai questioned "I mean how are you feeling?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry" Ino answered

"Just take a seat." Gai said

"But Shino is in my seat." Ino said

"Oh no you sit with Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji and Zaku." Gai informed

"Great...Zaku" Ino hissed and took her seat next to Shikamaru. and laid her head down on the desk

"You slept enough in the nurse office Ino." Kiba teased

"No. I couldn't sleep." Ino said lifting her head and opening her book starting on her work and listening to the guys talk..

"Naruto, how are you and Hinata?" Choji asked

"Great, why?" Naruto questioned

"Doesn't sound great to me" Shikamaru pointed out.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Ino asked

"Oh nothing Ino, nothing" Naruto justified

"Okay...wait did I scare you?" Ino asked

"Maybe" Naruto admitted

Ino just giggled and sat up in her chair folding her arms under her chest, catching Kiba's attention,_ why wouldn't she? why wouldn't any of the girls catch my attention? They freaking HOT!!_

"Um, Kiba?" Ino said

"Oh, huh?" Kiba asked

"Your drooling, and that's not sexy." Ino teased

"Okay class I'm gonna get our group project, don't let your youth get you in trouble. Lee! watch the class for me" He said lifting his thumb.

"Yes Gai." Lee announced lifting his thumb as well

"Haku" Tenten whispered as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Hmm?" Haku said finding a note beside him as Tenten went back to her seat.

Tenten and Haku continued to pass notes as Sakura and Sasuke talked about her party.

"Kiba, so why did you break up with Tenten?" Ino asked

"If I didn't know better I'd say you liked her" Kiba teased

"Shut-up and answer the question. Why?" Ino said looking into his eyes

"I could see it would not have lasted long." Kiba answered

"Oh okay, but you must be good." Ino said with a smirk

"What?!" Kiba questioned as he began a light blush

"You heard me one day Tenten didn't come to school after a date with you. Therefore You must be good." Ino informed

"You wanna find out?" Kiba flirted

"No." Ino said simply

"Yamanaka, can I ask you something?" Neji asked as he took a seat with them along with Rock Lee.

"Um...okay. What?" Ino asked

"Are you a virgin?" Neji said with humor

"Um...excuse me?" Ino asked as she started to blush.

"You heard him, are you a virgin?" Kiba teased

"Heh, yeah Ino are you?" Choji asked

From slight snickers from Shikamaru and glances of taunting from Naruto she turned red and answered

"What do you think?" Ino asked

"No." Neji said "I mean I know if I were dating you, you wouldn't be."

"Okay." Ino said

"Ino.." Shikamaru said softly

"No Shikamaru no." Ino said pinching his chest

"No. Ino is not a virgin." Shikamaru stated

"How would you know this information Shikamaru?" Rock Lee pondered

"Because...I know Ino." Shikamaru answered simply

"Oh I get it." Choji shouted

"Yeah I know you do." Ino said with a blush and with that the bell rang.

"Where did Gai go?" Tenten asked Neji

"Tenten, that was our detention from Iruka." Neji said with humor "we don't even have Gai as our math teacher it's Kakashi"

"Oh...Shut-up" Tenten said with a push on his shoulder.

"Ino." Shikamaru called

"Hmm?" Ino asked

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru questioned

"Well, I really don't know." Ino answered

"You really wanted me to tell them?" Shikamaru asked as they walked side-by-side

"No...but you'll tell them anyway like how I already told Sakura and Tenten and Hinata and Haku." Ino said turn to a blush

"What!? Is that why they keep looking at me like that?" Shikamaru shouted

"Shut-up!!" Ino yelled "and yes" she whispered

"Great Ino." Shikamaru said as he opened his locker.

"I'm sorry." Ino said sadly opening her locker and gathering the things she needed to put in her backpack and her jacket.

"No. No problem." Shikamaru said sarcastically

"Fine." Ino said and slammed her locker

"Ino where are you going? Were suppose to walk home together." Choji said

"Forget it." Ino said and started to walk away

"Stop it, Ino." Shikamaru said as he grabbed her wrist bruising it and her hand slightly.

"No, it's not like you care." Ino said with a jerk of her arm

"Ino you know exactly how much I care" Shikamaru said softly

"Just get away from me!" snatching her arm, Ino yelled and walked away

"What a drag" Shikamaru explained and closed his locker and walked with Choji

"Something tells me that wasn't good." Choji started the conversation

"You think?" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru." Naruto started

"Don't, Naruto" Shikamaru finished

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked

"What we were talking about at the table."

"Oh, so it did happen?" Naruto questioned dumbly

"...No" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"YOU TWO CONFUSE ME?" Kiba asked

"Perfect." Shikamaru admitted

"Really, But Hinata told me she saw you go into her house and you didn't leave until late this morning.?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, well, we were. But I changed my mind." Shikamaru asked

"Why?" Rock Lee popped up

"She wasn't ready.." Shikamaru answered simply

"So how are you gonna fix it this time?"

"Who said that?" Shikamaru asked

Sakura, Haku and Tenten came from the shadows.

"Answer the question." Tenten order

"That's none of your concern." Shikamaru answered and walked away

"But it is Shikamaru." Sakura stepped in front of him

"You see Ino is our friend." Hinata jumped in

"We know that part." Naruto said in humor

"Then you should know if she is mad or something we have a problem." Tenten yelled

"Okay, and what does that have to do with me?" Shikamaru questioned after a sigh

"You're the one that made her mad." Sakura informed

"Wait...she is mad at me?" Shikamaru asked getting a little angry

"Yeah, and if we were in the situation that you guys are in she'd be the first to help, along with Sakura of course." Hinata answered

"...C'mon guys" Shikamaru walked past the girls changing the direction to Ino's house. He was walking entirely too fast, like he was running.

"This does seem like it's gonna end well." Rock Lee informed

"You think?" Neji questioned in a smart tone

"Lee is right." Hinata agreed

"I think we said to much." Tenten said sadly

"Shikamaru stop!!" Sakura yelled

"No." Shikamaru said as he knocked on Ino's door

"Who is it?" Ino asked looking out the peep hole. "Go away!"

"No, I need to talk to you" Shikamaru stated

"About?" Ino asked and put her ear on the door.

"Why are you mad at me?" Shikamaru asked

"You should know you're the smart one in the group." She said as she kneeled to the door.

Shikamaru sighed and did the same.

"Explain what did I do this time?" Shikamaru asked again

"You got mad at me, again!!" Ino explained

"Oh...well it was a private matter. And I guess it should have been handled delicately." Shikamaru said as he lead on the door.

"Oh touching" Kiba teased

"Shut-up." Sakura said.

"Okay and, if I told my friends wouldn't it be fair if you told yours? and besides it's not like it's a secret from anyone even Asuma knows." Ino explained

"What!? How does Asuma know about this?" Shikamaru asked

"The way you have been acting when we get to practice and the way we have been treating each other." Ino answered

"But don't we always do that." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah but it's not everyday that you reject Temari on whatever you too do. Not that it's any of my business." Ino said

"Ino." Shikamaru said calmly

"I know I know. It's still noticeable." Ino answers

"Ino..."Shikamaru said again

"I know I'm sorry I overreacted but...It hurts ." Ino explained

"Ino.." Shikamaru called again.

"It is stupid of me to.." Ino was interrupted

"Ino!! Can you shut-up for once?!" Shikamaru yelled and stood up.

"Stop talking and answer the door." Shikamaru ordered

"What?" Ino asked

"You heard me Ino." Shikamaru answered

"And if I refuse?" Ino asked

"You never do." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Ino answered the door to see all of her friends and Shikamaru standing in front of her. Welcoming her with a hug.

"Why are you so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked

"Because, you like me that way." Ino answered

"Oh okay guys I think we should go. C'mon Shikamaru." Choji said pulling Shikamaru away

As they leave the girls and Haku entered Ino's house.

"Ino, you have to hurry and get ready the party is tomorrow." Sakura shouted

"I know Sakura. What do you think I'm doing?" Ino snap

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata questioned

"I don't know it's not important um I have a few things to do here so I'll meet you guys later so here are my bags and I'll see you guys at Sakura's okay?" Ino said handing Haku her bags.

"Okay Ino, be save" Tenten said in concern

"I will" Ino assured

As they leave Ino cleaned her house and is sitting on the window seal on in side watching the clouds gather.

"Hmm I better get going" Ino said to herself as she put on her jacket got her keys and walks out the door.

As Ino walks down the streets it starts to rain.

"Great, I knew I should have left earlier" Ino scolds herself

As the rain gets heavier she hears he name being called

"Who is it??" Ino asked

"Shikamaru, get in here" Shikamaru shouted

As Ino came in dripping wet she shook her head as she looked up to see the guys.

"Oh...hi" Ino said as she blushed

"Hey." They replied

"Um Ino, why are you walking in the rain?" Shikamaru questioned

"I was walking to Sakura's house when it started to rain and then...yeah" Ino explained

"What, Sakura lives on the other side of town Ino. It's not save for you to go out by yourself." Shikamaru stated

"Yeah" Choji agreed

"Okay, I'm sorry" Ino said sadly

"It's to troublesome and go up to my room and dry off and I'll go dry your clothes." Shikamaru said as he sat down

"Okay" Ino said after taking off her jacket stuck to her skin.

"Um…Ino." Rock Lee said flushed

"Yeah?" Ino asked

"Your shirt." Rock Lee uttered out

Ino looked at turned a bright red then ran up the stairs.

"Kiba What's that look?" Naruto questioned

"I mean Goddamn, I knew Sakura and Tenten got cute but Hinata and Ino got sexy." Kiba shouted

"Point taken...minus Hinata." Neji added

"Wow, you all have nothing better to talk about?" Shikamaru said before going up the stairs.

"Hmm, I know Shikamaru agrees." Naruto said

"How?" Shino asked

"Didn't you see him, he blushed and everything" Naruto yelled

AS Shikamaru went up stairs he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Ino asked

"It's me, Shikamaru." Shikamaru assured

"okay come in." Ino said

Shikamaru entered the room, to see the window open to his balcony to see the Yamanaka's daughter standing in the rain.

"Ino? Your gonna get sick if you stay out here." Shikamaru said worried

"No, I'll be okay." Ino replied

"Ino..."Shikamaru said softly as he stepped behind Ino hugging her lightly

"Shika?" Ino called with a smirk to what that does to Shikamaru.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru asked

"Do you like me?" Ino asked innocently

"It's too complicated." Shikamaru said with a smirk

"Oh...I see." Ino answered sadly

"Yes Ino, I like you." Shikamaru said softly in her ears

"Okay." Ino replied

"And do you like me?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes." Ino answered simply

With that said they moved back into Shikamaru's room as he closed the blinds and sliding Ino's shirt off.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said lightly covering herself

"What? It's not like I haven't seen naked you before." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he embraced her tightly but gently.

"I know, it's just your friends are downstairs." Ino said as she hugged him back with a blush

"I don't think they'd mind if I am gone for a while." Shikamaru said

"So, we are?" Ino asked

"Yes, we are. If you don't mind." Shikamaru assured

"I don't mind at all." Ino said

--. At Sakura's house.--

"Where is Ino?" Tenten asked

"Probably waiting until the rain stops." Sakura answers calmly

"Hinata, did you call?" Haku questioned

"Yes. But no one picked up." Hinata said

"Oh yeah I know why." Sakura said with a smile

"What?" Tenten asked

"She is afraid of thunderstorms." Sakura said in laughter.

"Okay, well more then likely. She is at Shikamaru's house." Haku said holding back his chuckles.

"Okay so lets go get her." Hinata suggested

"Okay sure." Sakura said as they got their coats and headed outside.

A knock at the Nara's door.

"Who is it?" Choji asked

"Sakura. Hinata Tenten and Haku." Haku announce

"Oh." Kiba said "Their here for Ino."

"I'll get it." Rock Lee announced

As Rock Lee opened the door they took off their coats and put down their umbrella's.

"Where's Ino?" Haku asked

"Upstairs." Naruto said

Haku went up the stairs

"Sakura, so how's the party gonna go?" Neji asked

"Oh it's gonna be fun." Sakura answered with a smile on her face.

As Haku searched each room he heard a noise the sounded like Ino. So He opened the door to see, Shikamaru and Ino kissing.

"Oh...my gosh" Haku shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"What, what happened?" Tenten asked

"Nothing" Haku said as he busted out laughing

Shikamaru ran down the stairs dressed...

"Haku" Shikamaru called

"Hmm?" Haku asked as he walked to Shikamaru

"You didn't see anything" Shikamaru assured

"Oh I did. I just won't mention it." Haku informed

With that Shikamaru went up stairs

"Ino" Shikamaru said as he entered the room with Ino getting dressed.

"My clothes dried" Ino said with a smile

"Mhm." Shikamaru said watching Ino with lust filled eyes, sitting down on the bed.

"Stop." Ino said as she sat on him putting her shirt on.

"Stop what?" Shikamaru asked

"That 'Mhm' you did." Ino informed

"why should I?" Shikamaru asked as he gazing into Ino's eyes

"I don't know. It makes me feel funny." Ino informed

"Oh you mean-"Shikamaru was interrupted by The door opening

There stood Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Haku...once again. Ino jumped off Shikamaru and grabbed her coat and ran down stairs.

"Oh." Hinata said as she blushed Embarrassed for Ino really.

"Ino, your running, why?" Choji asked

"No reason." Ino disappeared into the storm.

"What a drag..."Shikamaru sighed out.

"Aww, did we ruin your sex?" Tenten teased

"It's not just sex, Tenten. And it's not like that." Shikamaru assured

"Fucking?" Zaku added

"No." Shikamaru replied

"Then, we should go get Ino." Sakura stated

"What?" Haku asked

"Isn't she downstairs?" Tenten asked

"No." Sakura and Hinata agreed

"She ran out in the rain again?" Tenten shouted

"No, she is walking" Sakura teased and with that they left

After Hinata used her Byakugan to search found Ino at Sakura's house and they set up for the party and went to sleep. The guys on the other hand "talked" as the get together turned into a sleep over.

"Okay who in here thinks Sakura is hot?" Kiba asked

Sasuke, Lee and Naruto hands went up

"Tenten?" Rock lee asked

Neji's and Kiba along with Lee

"Hinata?" Neji questioned

Naruto, Kiba

"Ino?" Choji asked

Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba.

"Shino, you like Ino?" Sasuke questioned with surprise

"It's an personal issue." Shino answered simply

"Wonderful." Shikamaru sighed. "Why did you even ask that?"

A knock was at the door. Shikamaru went to answer it and it was...Ino's father.

"Evening, Mr. Yamanaka."

"Hello, Shikamaru." He looked down on Shikamaru." Do you know where Ino is?"

"Sakura's house. I thought you where out on a mission?"

"I'm leaving now, Can you give her this?" Handing him a small bag. "Goodnight Shikamaru."

Shikamaru slowly closed the door.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" Lee was worried.

"No..."He looked inside the bag.

Choji got up and looked in the bag with him. Choji bust out laughing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"His clothes." Choji answered.

"From what?" Neji was confused they all were confused.

"From when I stayed at Ino's house...We stayed out in the rain and took a shower, she took my clothes and...he found them."

Shikamaru went to the phone and call Sakura's house. Ino wasn't there. A wave of panic flowed over him, he's first thought was to look for Ino.

Shikamaru ran outside, looking for her. He went to where he watched the clouds, were they held training sessions. But she was nowhere to be found. He walked past her house, going through the back door.


	3. Forbidden Treasures

He ran through the door, it was silent.

"Ino?" He shouted. He went upstairs no one there. No one in her room either.

He left out the house running through the storm determination strong than any will to lay around all day watching clouds, sleeping or playing shogi. Ino was way more important.

He went to the hilltops, hoping to find Ino there, because she should know, that's where'd he would look. As well as the entire village. she was there, but unlike Shikamaru she hid. Hiding beneath the tall grass, sobbing. He rush to her side.

"Ino?" he called as he approached her slowly, Ino looked up, and clung to him, what felt for dear life. She cried, cried harder then when her Father got hurt in a mission, harder then when Sasuke told her his true feelings...for Sakura, harder when she got hurt...for she had hurt the heart of another. Her parents.

Shikamaru picked her up, stopping by Sakura's house and telling them she was in no condition to help prepare for the party tomorrow. He got home, telling his friends to come back tomorrow. He took Ino to his room, laying her wet and limp figure across the bed, he waited for her brilliant blue eyes to shine up at him, waiting for her musical voice to chime in his ear, for the sunny gold of her hair to return, waiting, to be with her...for her to let out her pain.

"Shikamaru?" Ino's voice was dry, her eyes were a ugly red, her skin was cold and clammy. "He told me...to go, he told me to...go away."

"Your father?" She nodded. And walked out the room, I heard the water run_. a bath would do you good. _"What are you going to do?"

She came back into the room, her eyes were sad. He got up and took her hand, walking into the bathroom, turning off her water, it was hot. Perfect.

"I don't know, and I don't want to tell the girls yet."

"What about Haku?" Ino said with a small smile.

"I said the girls." Shikamaru sat on the floor, looking at the ceiling, while Ino undressed. Ino got in the bath, Shikamaru looked over to her. She wasn't there.

"Ino?" Shikamaru called, Ino sat up in the water after dipping herself into the water. She looked at him." I'm confused."

"About?"

"Did we, or didn't we, have sex?" She blushed

"we didn't. You always stop, and say 'lets wait' So I waited."

She washed for awhile, He looked at the ceiling, thinking about what she must look like. The animal like passion for her, he wanted her. Every time he could have her...he stopped it.

_Why I'm I so stupid!! If.. I think about this with her so much, then is the love I have for her...or is it...just a desire to be her first and for her to be mine?_

"Shika, will you tell me what your thinking?" her voice was sweet in his ear,

"If I'm being a pervert or if I'm in a tough choice. You?"

"Whether or not if your thinking of asking me to.." she stopped. Shikamaru's head snapped down, looking straight at her,

"What are you saying?" He stumbled over his words.

"I'm saying. That I want you." Shikamaru's cheeks were painted a light pink. "I can't keep pretending that I don't. Shikamaru I can't stand too look at you and not want to hug you, I can't stand to look at your pink soft lips, and not want to claim them as my own, I can't look at you walk past me, past use to be my house and not be there for me. To not call you mine, or to not be called yours...it kills me."

"Ino, I never knew you felt that way?" Ino finished her bath, wrapping a towel around her. Sat in front of him.

"There are a lot of ways, you nor anyone else knew I felt." Ino place her hand gently on the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep loving kiss. Shikamaru pulled her closer, her body pressed against his. His fingers entwined in her hair, while the other searched her body, he trailed kisses down her neck stopping there, marking her. He pulled away.

"Wow. Ino, you should get dressed. I'll get you something to eat. I know I'm hungry." He got up and went downstairs in his kitchen, he made something simple, ramen. He headed upstairs and saw Ino.

_This is just like last winter, but this time...I guess I can look_. And that he did. Ino put on her clothes that were dried by Shikamaru. And she sat on his bed.

_I wish I did look_. He complained, at the last moment he turned away.

"Here you go." Shikamaru handed her the cup of ramen. Watching as quickly as he gave it to her, was just as quickly as it disappeared." Hungry aren't we?"

Ino smiled. "Thanks." She got up and took his and her cup and threw them away. She sat in front of him on the floor, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, enlighten me Ino. Why did you get kicked out?" Ino pulled her knees to her chest.

"The times you stayed over, my mom was there. She heard and told my father. Even though we didn't do anything. But he doesn't believe me." Shikamaru leaned over. Staring down on her. "When Iruka told Asuma, he told my mother. She was upset."

"So, your out because of a few mistakes?" she nodded.

"I have nowhere to go.." She sniffled, placing her head on Shikamaru's leg. He gently rubbed her head.

"Yeah, you do."

"Where? Sakura, Hinata, Tenten or Haku's parent's won't allow me to stay and Choji's dad is with my dad..." He kissed her lips softly.

"You have me." Ino's eye glowed a bright blue, surpassing their normal brilliance. "You should have known this from the start."

"Shika!!" She screamed. Jumping to her feet, clinging to him. Shikamaru blushed a flashing red, feeling Ino's body pressed against his. He hugged her back, half nervous. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what you would do with me." Ino pulled away.

"I have something in mind." Shikamaru's face became puzzled, looking into her eyes, they held lust and a secret, which soon he was to find out.

"Really, and what.." Ino's lips came down on his, they moved together, like death itself could not make them stop. She kisses his cheek, his neck. Sliding his shirt off of his body as she did so. He watched in amazement and pleasure, her lips were soft, warm. her hands were demanding, a mixture of rubbing and scratches. She stopped at his waist. "Ino..."

She smiled, unbuttoning his shorts. "Shika?"

"Hmm?" He answered with closed eyes,

"You don't wear boxer?" He blushed "..free balling S.O.B." She slid them to his ankle, took in a deep breath, feeling his muscular thighs and kissed her way to her target.

He chuckled in himself at her comment, then found himself gripping the edge, Ino knew what she was doing. taking him in her mouth head on, Shikamaru panted, taking one of his hand pulling it on her head then her neck.

"Ino..." She quickened her pace, moving her tongue around him, gently, moving her hands on his inner thighs, he groaned in pleasure, barely reaching his point. Shikamaru knew Ino as 'his only girl best friend' watching her grown it never occurred to him that, She off all people would be one having sex. An when that had occurs, he thought she was an expert, she wasn't just a virgin, with a every "creative" imagination.

"Ino..." Shikamaru cried out louder, her mouth was warm and inviting.

_oh my god, I can't take it anymore._

Which was not an understatement, he came inside of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She took it in, swallowing it, wiping her mouth clean. she watched Shikamaru's face, it was stunned.

"...come here...now." he breathed, Ino got up slowly, half scared half pleased with the look on his face. She leaned over, looking him deeply in the eye.

"Yes?" Ino chimed, Shikamaru pulled her on top of him kissing her wildly, his hands locked in her hair, one hand moving down to her neck then shoulders, he stopped in the middle of her shirt tearing it off. She gasped and pulled away.

"Shika!!"

"What?" he laughed at how red her skin was. He looked at her as he undid her pants." it was in the way, Ino."

He kissed her softly, his hands traveled her body, loving the way it's softness felt against his hand, he unhooked her bra and laid her on the bed. He hover over top of her, looking in her eyes. She pulled off her panties and got under the covers, Shikamaru got under them still hovering over her. He parted her legs, kissing down her stomach. He paused at her core, her scent was intoxicating, he gave her a quick lick, then thrust his tongue in her. Going father threw Her tight walls, she moan as her back began to arch. He held her down.

"Shi...ka" She winced, the feeling tingled up and down her spine, and a alluring pain. He stopped, licking her inner thighs, he moved up looking her in the eyes.

He smiled at hazy beautiful face, Her eyes on the verge of producing tears. He pulled her lower half closer to him, his hardness in her core, throbbing.

"Shikamaru..." He then took a good look into Ino's eyes, they held love, tears and fear. He kissed her gently."... I love you."

With that his excitement over took him, the sound coming from Ino wasn't what he expected. He looked down at Ino, she was crying, kissing them away, he felt a new warmth, coming from Ino's core sliding down his own hardiness. It was blood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...hurt you." he pulled her tightly in his arms, forgetting her pain, she sat in his lap wincing.

"No, don't be. I...it's alright." She said through gritted teeth, he was on the verge of pushing her off and running away. When his grip loosen, Ito hugged him tighter. "Don't let me go.."

Shikamaru smiled at how much she wanted him, needed him in a way. He laid her back down. His thrusting was slow, waiting until she got use to it. Ino's face softened, she sighed, repeating his name in soft lustful whispers. _god, her voice is driving me crazy_, _I can't hold back anymore_. And that he didn't, his hips moved faster and harder, he smiled. The tightness of Ino's walls around his member, Shikamaru's movement was more fierce then the storm outside, stronger then the fear Ino had for her father. More passion then her mother's for flowers. More energy then this world could produce.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, her breath picking up the pace, her heart beating madly. Begging for escape with the way his eyes smothering her. By the time Ino was on top of him, they came. She screamed his name, he groaned coming inside of her. She kissed him for what seemed like hours.

He held her in his arm, and pulled out. They turned on their side, never letting her out his grasp.

"Before, I mean before we...you said something." _Ino was on the way to a tiresome sleep_.

"I said a lot of things." He sighed.

"Well...I love you too."

They drifted off to sleep, For the first time. Knowing what they did wasn't just a dream, wasn't just stopped, wasn't going to wait anymore. They finally finished the job.


	4. Rooftops

The next day, Choji came over to train with Shikamaru, he was sleeping in his bed, tired from last night. Ino was in the kitchen, cooking for the occasion of the guys coming to visit him like every Morning, there's no school. All Ino could think of is last night, and early this morning when they woke up. And what he said;

'_Ino, are you awake?' Shikamaru's voice was deep, and sexy._

'_Kind of.' She whispered, knowing he heard her, his mouth was right next to his ear._

'_The guys are coming over today, and I'm going to tell them. I'd like it if you were here.'_

'_Sure, I'll cook. In the morning I'll wake up early and get my things. Well clothes at least.'_

_He pulled her closer. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands around her slender waist. 'I love you.' She giggled. 'I love you too.'_

_He rolled over, putting himself on top of Ino, in between her legs. _

'_So, what are you going to tell your parents about my being here?' he sighed._

'_That, I love her. And she's staying here, since I got her kicked out.' Ino's heart skipped a beat._

'_My mom will love it. She saw this coming. And my dad.. I will never heard the end of it.' Ino laughed lightly, and blushed. Shikamaru was aroused by her bare body with his._

'_How long can I stay?' He smiled, a devilish smile, and entered. _

'_As long as you want.' _

Her face was as red as the surprise to why she is now so cheerful. She finished cooking and practically ran to her house. Collecting everything she need, her favorite clothes, and her best/ sexist pair(s) of lingerie for Shikamaru. Her room was nearly cleared of everything that made it sparkle with her personality. And rushed back to Shikamaru's house.

Putting her things in the corner, in the suitcase they were put in. And took her shower, washing off his scent, not completely but just enough. And dressing in a black skirt that stopped above her knees and white fishnet shirt, with cotton fabric to cover herself. She too had training, but with Haku.

"Shika...wake up." He smiled, slowly opening his eyes. The shined, a beautiful warm brown.

"Ino, when did you leave?" He sat up, stretching, fiddling with his messy hair.

"After, your morning wood Finally went away." He blushed. Still smiling.

"Sorry. Where's your stuff?" Ino pointed to the corner. He got up, not bothering to cover himself, heading to the bathroom. "Good. Get comfy,"

She smiled and removed the dark green and black sheets from the bed. Replacing them with new ones of the same color. Putting her shirts, pants, underclothing and skirts with his clothes. Putting them wear they all fit. The rest stayed in the suitcase, which she put in the closet. Shikamaru came out of the bathroom, shocked.

"Where's your stuff?" He blinked halfway confused.

"I put them with ours, is that alright?" His smile grew larger,

"Of course." He answered with a towel around him, going in his draw pulling out a pair of Ino's panties. "Yeah, it's defiantly alright." He smirked to himself, putting on boxer and black shorts with a black shirt and his Green jacket with the Nara symbol on it. He started to put his ponytail in then looked at Ino, her face went sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I like it down." He smiled, at how he could turn the conversation both ways.

"I like yours that way to. But I also have training." She nodded. Walking out the room, someone was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru offered heading down stairs, Ino looked for a jacket, taking one of Shikamaru's old ones. The clung around the arm part stopping around the elbow, and her stomach. '_Perfect'_ She thought.

"Hello?" Shikamaru said answering the door, seeing Naruto, Kiba and Choji.

"Lee, Shino and Neji are coming later."

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura's."

They went to the kitchen seeing food nicely spread out with a little note, Saying '_Enjoy'_

Shikamaru's smile returned as he sat in the chair next to Choji. Kiba and Naruto sat across from them.

"Who did this Shikamaru?" Naruto asked before making his plate.

"Ino..." Choji looked at Shikamaru confused. Shikamaru knew how to smirk more ways then one, but he was full on smiling.

"...You didn't" Choji asked and Shikamaru's smile grew wider.

"You did!!" Naruto shouted. Ino sighed from the top of the stairs.

"Naruto, seriously. You worst then girls." Shikamaru complained. "I don't want this to make her upset, she's been through enough.." He paused and smirked again. Ino came into the room.

"Hey boys." She chimed coming around the corner putting on a show for Shikamaru, walking the way he liked. He watched, slightly mad he couldn't do anything to her at that moment.

"Hey Ino." Kiba said half hugging her. She patted Naruto's shoulder and hugged Choji. She walked past Shikamaru, he took her hand, Pulling her to him." She smiled

"Yes Shika?" Ino asked in the voice she use this morning, making the desire worse.

"Your leaving now?" She nodded. He stood.

"Alright, in case I'm not here, let me give you a key. She followed him as he turned the corner, giving her a key. He pulled her in for a longing kiss, one hand gently squeezing her ass. She blushed, and felt good for brining this on him. They stopped and walked back he went into the kitchen and she went for the door

"Bye Guys."

"Bye."

"Bye Shika." He smiled. She left and the room fell silent. Kiba grinned.

"Well, I guess I know what Shikamaru, got this morning."

"...and last night." Kiba laughed with Choji at Shikamaru's grin.

Ino walked down the street with a smile, thinking about what the guys are saying. And Shikamaru's smile giving the answers. She soon reached Haku's house, he answered.

"Hey Ino. What happened yesterday?" Haku asked concerned as he hugged her.

"My dad, kicked me out." Haku's face was painted shocked.

"Where are you going to go?" She smiled. At Haku's confused eyes.

"Shikamaru, said I could stay with him,"

"Are, you serious?!" Ino nodded. He pulled her inside. Grinning ear to ear. "What happened?"

"Um, He found me at night, and then took me to his house. I took a bath there and ate. While I was taking a bath I told him I wanted him. After we ate. I kind of...did something's."

Haku walked into his room upstairs, Ino followed. He closed the door behind him.

"What kind of 'things' Ms. Yamanaka?" Ino blushed, hard.

"Well, I gave him a blowjob, and then..."She paused at Haku's expression of shock and excitement.

"Okay, did he say anything while you were..."

"Oh, yeah. My name..." Haku smiled, Ino sat on the floor near the window. He sat on the bed. "Then, he undressed me, Like I undressed him. He ripped my shirt. And then.."

"Wait...He ripped your shirt?" Haku suppressed his laughter. "Go On."

"Then he...you know." She gestured below her skirt. Haku's laughed then.

"I never knew Shikamaru was a freak." Ino smiled.

"Then we...had sex. Before that I told him I loved him, and He didn't know I was a virgin. So when...It bleed he felt bad." Haku threw a sad face her way. "And then he told me he loved me, we went to sleep after that."

Haku smiled. Ino stared out of the window. Not knowing what next to say.

"Damn. That's...sweet. What about this morning?" Ino smirked lustfully.

"Oh...My.. Gosh." Haku chuckled. "He had morning wood, so you know. But I got my things and moved in today."

"SO…how was it?" Haku asked nosily

"..Fucking Amazing, God…just thinking about it." Ino stopped herself.

Haku got up and hugged her. Grabbing her hand. Pulling her out of the house. Towards Tenten's Direction.

"I thought you wanted to train?"

"You had enough of a work out already." She blushed. They met in front of her house. She told Haku the same story.

"Shikamaru Nara, The lazy genius?" Tenten eyes widened in shock. "Wow."

Ino later left to go see her mother at the floor shop. Tenten told Hinata and she told Sakura. Which gave her an idea for the party.

Ino walked to the flower shop, her mother was there. She walked inside quietly.

"Mom..."She looked at her, sad. "Mom, I'm so sorry!!" Ino said rushing to her mother hugging her, her mother laughed and hugged her back.

"Ino, stop crying. Really, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours." Ino looked up at her mother, shocked.

_What the hell?! This is the same woman that kicked me out??_

"Wait...mom, I'm confused." Her mother laughed.

"If you want to spend your...time, with Shikamaru, then go ahead be my guess." Her mother paused. "But just know, which is more important. The heart of a boy...or you father."

Ino, felt torn. Having to choose between the family she loved...and the man she loved. This was not the argument they were going to have.

"Fine." Ino's mother smiled happily.

"Ino..?" Ino smiled.

"Mother, I choose my own happiness. I can't have you run my life forever. What are you gonna do when I move far away. Or make a choice you two don't like. Even if your first clue wasn't the truth you thought it was." Ino's mother stood there silent. Wondering, if she should be mad that her own daughter could say those things with a straight face, wondering if she should feel ashamed for making her choose. Afraid, that she lose her forever.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled to herself as if there was a joke told." If only you knew Ino.."

Hinata was walking down the street to Sakura's house where she met up with Haku and Tenten.

"Hello Haku, Tenten." Hinata greeted respectfully

"Hey Hinata." They said in unison,

"Where you off to?" Tenten questioned

"Sakura's. You guys?"

"Same, Hey how was your date with Naruto?" Hinata blushed.

"It was good. He cooked me dinner at his house. It was delicious" Hinata smiled a little. "We talked and I felt like I really got to know Naruto-kun. He walked me home and then he kissed me."

Haku smiled lightly looking at the road ahead, his hands fiddling with his belt. Looking at himself in every store window, including Yamanaka's Flowers. Ino's father saw them and gesture they come in.

"Guys..." Haku's voice became shaky, The girls snapped their head toward him. "Ino's dad wants us." They walked into Yamanaka's Flowers halfway frightened.

"Hello, guys. I'm guessing Ino told you all already." They nodded knowing he was talking about her being kicked out. "Do you know where she is?"

"No M-"Tenten started.

"Actually Mr. Yamanaka." Haku interrupted. "She's right where you pushed her. In the arms of the Nara." Ino's father's hand became a tight fist. Haku smiled softly to himself.

"What do you mean, Haku?" Haku's eyes became dark as cold. Hinata looked frightened but unsure.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean. If you and the Nara's are so close then why are you against your daughter loving their son?" Inoichi chuckled.

"Ino's just a child, Ino doesn't know what love is." Haku stepped closer.

"You don't know what Ino knows. Have you ever talked to her about it, other than telling her not to do it or not to disobey you." Ino's father stared at Haku blankly." You didn't do it because you cared, you did it to make her fear you."

"How do you know why I did it?" He snapped at Haku." Where you there that night? DO you know what I told her?"--

"As a matter of fact, I do." Haku stood upright. "That night, Ino left her house, that night Ino was suppose to help us out at Sakura's house..."

"She was sinning with Shikamaru..."

"No, she was walking in the rain, Shikamaru told her to come inside, to wait for the rain to settle, All of her friends were there except for the girls, yes including myself. We came to get her and saw them kiss. Ino left to go back home to get her stuff to sleepover Sakura's house and find get's yelled at and hit by you." Hinata stared blankly at the scène in front of her face, to worried to do anything. Tenten watched as the two men fight for who was right and who was wrong. "You sent Ino away, and for what? Because you thought they were having sex in your house? Because he stayed the night that your house? Because you heard something's and thought dirty and wrong, not only of your daughter but a close friends son?"

"Haku, you don't understand, Ino is the only child I have. I'm trying to keep her safe, keep her going on the right path." He cleared his throat. "I'm doing it because her friends don't care what happens to her."

"Really, we don't care but you as her parent are throwing her away?" Haku asked walking toward the door. "Ino is your only child, but I don't think you want to lose her, just how you lost your mind." Haku left silently with Tenten and Hinata following after. Inoichi, slammed his fist on the wall and closed the flower shop. He had something's to attend to.

Later that day, helping out at Sakura's house wasn't that much of a problem. Ino went and came back to Shikamaru's house, it wasn't a surprise that him and the guys were still there. She came from the back were they were having a game of what seemed like football.

"Hey" Ino whispered walking past Shikamaru, as he stood there watching the game, "why aren't you out there?"

"I' am. Waiting until the ball comes my way, I don't want to get dirty, so I'm playing with my shadows." Ino nodded. She kissed his cheek softly. and went inside.

"Alright, lets break I'm starving." Naruto complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"How when you practically ate everything!!" Choji murmured as he ate his chips on the sideline with Shikamaru. They laid comfortable on this grass in the Nara's backyard that overlooked the Deer farm.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Kiba called, "What are you and Ino?" Shikamaru smiled.

"I thought you guys might be hungry." Ino chimed as her, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata carried food outside.

"Are we ever!!" Naruto and Choji shouted. They girls gave away the food, Sakura settling down with Sasuke who just got there. Hinata sitting with Naruto and Tenten with her team. Ino walked past Shikamaru playfully before laying her head on his leg, he sat his food aside, knowing he wasn't that hungry. Choji gladly ate it.

"Oh yeah, Kiba what were you asking?" Shikamaru reminded. Kiba watched as Ino's hand was in Shikamaru's, how he brought it to her face, stroking her light and soft skin.

"Oh, you and Ino's relationship...Any Labels?" He asked.

"...We're lovers." Ino answered, looking up at Shikamaru, who had pinkish cheeks and a hidden smile.

"Finally." Choji muttered, they laughed. The night grew longer and darker. When everyone was ready to go home, or to others houses, they gathered in Shikamaru's front yard.

"Sakura, when's the party?" Kiba asked.

"Tomorrow, don't forget. Alright bye everyone!!"

They left and Shikamaru closed and locked every door. But there was no Ino, He searched the house, and sighed.

"Ino..." Then it hit him, what she whispered to him out side. _I'll be on the roof._ Shikamaru, climbed threw his window and found Ino sitting on the roof.

"Took you long enough." Ino teased, and he sat close to her.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Shikamaru asked in a flat tone. She sighed.

"I talked to my mother, and she told me to choose my happiness or hers..." Ino heard Shikamaru's heart skip a beat.

"And by that she means me or your family..."Ino giggled.

"No, just you or my room. I told my mom I'm going with my happiness." Shikamaru smirked to himself. "So in other words, I pick you Nara."

"In more then one way, by wearing my jacket with the Nara symbol on it, your telling the village that your heart and soul is devoted to me." Ino blushed. "Which is why she made you choose, if you had picked them you would have to take off my coat, and get yelled at of what little clothing is underneath."

Ino blushed dramatically at how Shikamaru's eyes looked Ino's body over. He wrapped his arm around her waist, she in turn put her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

"So, I guess I'm all you got huh?" Shikamaru asked staring into the dark sky, trying to find what clouds were left.

"Yes.." She whispered into his shoulder, staring over his shoulder spotting his mother in the Deer Farm." Oh one more thing...your mother is home."


	5. Time to Kill

****

Shikamaru smiled to himself and stood up, taking Ino with him. Ino's body tense, she knew what was happening.

"Well, then. Let's break the news to her." Shikamaru smiled, taking Ino's hand going through the window through his room down the stairs. He went through the backdoor and Ino stopped moving.

"Ino..?" He walked to her, bring her face up to look at him. "Don't worry Ino, you'll get stressed."

"I can't help it, what if she get's mad Shikamaru?" He looked confused at the changing moods in Ino's eyes. First they were happy then they were worried now their...just scared.

"Ino, if you keep panicking, you'll get wrinkles. And I don't want to hear you complain." She laughed sarcastically.

"Ino...Shikamaru??" Mrs. Nara chimed as she walked to the two. Her eye held Shikamaru's pleased face, not his normal lazy figure either. His mother had a feeling, this had something to do with the Yamanaka's choice. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing." Ino said to fast.

"Mom, Ino got kicked out." His mother folded her arms across her chest.

"So I've heard...Shikamaru, go on." She eyed them both.

"And, since it was partly my fault. I said she could stay with us." His mothers pleasant smile returned.

"Oh, is that all?" Ino's jaw dropped in shock. "I always thought of Ino as family, and we all knew you two were going to end up with one another."

"So it's okay?" Ino gasped, Mrs. Nara nodded.

"I told you Ino. No need to worry."..._Troublesome_ He thought.

"However. Since you both took it upon yourself, to...do things that should only be done within a marriage. It's finally settled." Mrs. Nara added.

"What's been settled?" Ino asked snapped back to reality.

"The arranged marriage, of course." Their eyes widen. "It said when we were to have children two of them would marry. We were thrilled when Inoichi had a girl, one as beautiful as Ino at that. It was what the women wanted for the Yamanaka and Nara clans to join as one." She demonstrated entwining her fingers together.

"So...I'm Shikamaru's.." Ino paused.

"Bride to be. yes." Mrs. Nara looked carefully at their expressions, not one read it's displeasure. "And Ino wearing the Nara symbol made it all too perfect."

Shikamaru and Ino sat in his room, silent. Shikamaru laid comfortable on his bed as Ino sat on the window seal, looking down toward the village.

"..Ino." Shikamaru's voice was deep, it made Ino blush. She turned to face him and saw his eyes shine happily. "Your not happy are you?"

Ino smiled a soft smile, his favorite smile.

"I' am." Her voice was low and sweet. "But, you have to throw most of your life away, and for what...me." Shikamaru chuckled inward, rubbing the back of his head. He picked up his hand gesturing her to come to him. She did, sitting by his side, He then played Idly with Ino's hair.

"Nope. I don't see it that way, I mean you might be losing you family, when I had nothing to lose out of this. It all falls down on you, I mean you could back down and I'd still care for you...It's almost too troublesome to go look for someone else." He winced. "Considering the only other girl that likes me is probably Temari."

"And you don't mind being with someone as 'troublesome' as me?" Ino smirked as she said his favorite word or so it seemed. "Being with someone you watched grow up, Someone you watch fight making and idiot of herself, watch battle in missions. Watched as she cried over dumb things or hold the tears in over important things. Or when blood was shed."

He smiled, Ino eyed him carefully, as he sat up. "And the person I've been watching make an idiot out of herself, was funny and defending herself. The one I watched fought to protect not only herself but her loved ones as well on those missions. The girl I watched was fragile and delicate like the flowers she cares for. "He looked deeply into her lovely blue eyes. "The girl I watch grew up to be a beautiful woman, who knows me all to well. You Yamanaka Ino are the one I watch, you are the one that shall be my wife."

Shikamaru's face held love. Ino smiled at his little speech and felt like she was to cry from the emotion each word held. She threw her arms around him, as he embraced her tightly. Like he was afraid if he let her go she'd vanish into the night air, leaving him.

The tears fell from Ino's eyes as she whispered into his neck. "I love you." He smiled. And the door opened. It was Choji.

"Oh sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Choji asked covering his eyes with his chip bag. Shikamaru smirked.

"No, your not Choji." He said as he placed Ino across his lap, She didn't want to let go either. But she did to hug Choji, and went to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Choji asked, watching as Shikamaru slowly put his hand in his bag of chips, he smirked. "Go ahead."

He took one. "My mom just told Ino and I we are arranged to be married. And Ino thought I'd be throwing my life away, and I had explained to her that it seemed she would be losing her family just to be with me. After all she did pick me over them, anyway she asked me how I not mind being with someone 'troublesome' as her." Choji finished his bag and pulled out another.

"So, you two are gonna be together...forever?" Shikamaru nodded. "Finally, damn. Took you two long enough."

They laughed and Ino came back into the room and sat on the other side of Shikamaru. Choji smiled at how Ino's body language changed around Shikamaru ever since they slept with one another.

"So, Ino how are you taking the news?" Choji asked, she blushed.

"Fine. I can't wait actually." Ino smiled grew wider. Mrs. Nara opened the door.

"Ino, you have a guest." Ino looked confused and headed down stairs. "And So do you Shikamaru." She left and Kiba walked in with Naruto.

"Damn, is it me or does she get hotter everyday?" Kiba asked.

"Watch it, Inuzuka." Shikamaru's voice turned deadly, Making Naruto take a step back.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked again, his playing tone gone.

"Ino is now Mine." Shikamaru stated.

"Their engaged." Choji added.

Ino walked down this stairs to see Haku. He hugged her tightly as she did him.

"Hey, what's up?" Ino asked staring right into his problem.

"I spoke to your father." Haku's voice was shaky, "And told him he was wrong for throwing you out. And for making it seem like it was his rules or bust."

"Haku, you didn't have to." Ino said putting a hand on his should.

"I know...but I did." Haku was on the brink of tears. "We got into an argument, about who was wrong and who was right. I was going to make him see, what he did was wrong...but He made me remember what happened when you got to your house."

"It was you who followed me..." He nodded.

"He was following you too, like a mad man he yelled and screamed. You tried to get away. A game of gat and mouse. When he caught you he hit you, and threw you to the ground. There he left you, bleeding and bruised. He went to Shikamaru's house and was going to come back. You left and I followed you, Until Shikamaru came and got you." Haku broke down into tears. Hugging Ino tight.

"Haku, it's okay, really." Ino said as she rubbed Haku's head.

"Now, tell me one thing that would make me stop crying and wanting to die." Haku protested.

"Well, you'll mess up your hair, Shika and I are engaged and you sound like a Emo." Haku stopped crying and wiped his face.

"Oh." He said fixing his hair that he wore in a high ponytail today. "Wait...you and Shikamaru..."

"yep." She grabbed his hand quickly." Don't tell anyone. Because the way my family has been acting they'll flip."

Haku nodded and left. Mrs. Nara walked back into the room.

"Is she okay?"

"He is." Ino answered with a smile.

"Um I know this is awkward. but.." Ino's turned curiously to her new mother-in-law. "I heard you and my son.."

"What do you mean..?" Ino paused and turned bright red. "Oh...Mrs. Nara, I'm so sorry...Damn!!"

"Ino, it's okay and hold your tongue." Ino laughed inward. "Oh, take this upstairs to the guys."

"Okay." Ino nodded taking the tray of drinks and snacks upstairs. Biting her lip harder by the second. _I really need to work on being less...vocal._ She knocked on the door.

Kiba answered and smiled.

"Hey Ino." He said as if the funniest thing was just said. "Come on in."

Ino heard a draw close, and entered the room.

"Hi..."She looked around at each face, Choji looked shocked, Naruto and Kiba shared the same grin, Shikamaru was blushing and smirking. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Naruto answered to quickly. Ino shrugged putting the tray on the table near his bed. And went to the Closet and picked up Shikamaru's small knapsack.

"Ino, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked half worried.

"Tenten's." Ino answered simply, getting some of her clothes out the draws and putting them in the bag. "Why?"

"I don't know, why tonight though?" He asked again, a little upset.

"I'm not leaving now. I mean the sleepover is tomorrow and I have to help so I'm staying with Tenten to leave to her." Ino said looking at Shikamaru. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed. Ino walked over to him and sat on the floor in front of him. Kiba smirked at him.

"Shika.." Ino called using that voice he likes so much.

"I didn't want you to leave...that's all." Ino smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay, and leave early to Tenten's house." Shikamaru looked down at her in amazement.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and threw the bag back in the closet. She then got up and went in the bathroom. " Kiba, stop it."

Kiba closed the draw at Shikamaru's hiss.

"What? I don't see how You two just throw anything into the same draw." Kiba sighed and sat back on the chair. "So I can't check Ino out anymore? Or flirt with her? Or...anything?"

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

Ino came out of the bathroom, she changed into tight black jeans and a fishnet shirt with the same Nara symbol jacket on. Kiba's mouth fell open as he watched Ino walk past.

"Okay, bye guys." Shikamaru sent a confused look at Ino. "I want to party."

Shikamaru laughed. He knew exactly what Ino meant.

Ino sat on him, kissing him passionately, lustfully. She pulled away and smiled. "See you later Shika."

Ino walked out the room, down the stairs and out the house. They sat there looking at Shikamaru..

"...I can't wait to have her tonight." Shikamaru whispered before they all shared a laugh.

"I hope she knew, the reason Tenten and I broke up. Was because she was Bisexual. and She likes Ino." Kiba smiled at Shikamaru, who did not look happy.

--

Ino walked to meet Tenten her house. She got there, letting herself in with the key Tenten gave all her friends.

"Ten, It's Ino." She shouted.

"I'm up here." Tenten called from upstairs. She had just got out the shower and tearing apart her closet.. "Hey Ino."

"Hello." Ino chimed as she sat on Tenten's bed. "Ten, did you change your room around?"

"Yeah, yesterday." Tenten answered, changing into a black belly shirt and baggy blue jeans. Tenten was wearing make up which she rarely does. Black eye shadow and eyeliner, and blue mascara. And blue berry flavored chap stick Her hair out, when down it was dark and wavy. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ino smiled walking out the room. "Sorry I can't stay, Shikamaru didn't want to be alone."

Tenten laughed locking the front door behind her. "Cute, he must love you." Tenten smirked and took Ino's hand. It wasn't weird to Ino, she always did that, but never like now. She locked her hand around Ino's like they were cupping something inside.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Ino replied turning the corner just down the street to their destination. "Can we drink?"

"Yeah, I have a friend that can get me a couple." Tenten grinned walking up to the bouncer. "why?"

"I want to try one. Shikamaru, said their not that affective but I want one." Ino smiled as they finally approached the bouncer. "A sex on the beach maybe."

"No, that's no good." Tenten shouted over the music. "Hey. Dude"

The bouncer looked at them, before letting the party though, talking to one of the guys.

"Ino, he's a hard ass, so just follow my lead." Ino nodded.

"How may I help you ladies?" The bouncer smirked.

"By letting us in, sweetheart." Tenten smiled as her hand crept across Ino's waist. "Just trying to have a good time."

"Yeah, so am I." He eyed Ino. "What's your name?"

"Ino." she answered in a shy tone.

"Yeah, she's with me." Tenten stated, before Ino could respond Tenten's tongue was half way down her throat.

The bouncer stepped aside and let them in, Ino went to the floor while Tenten got drinks. Ino swayed against the beat lazily, catching Tenten's eye. She brought two orange looking drinks.

"What was that you were doing?" Tenten smiled sipping some of her drink. "That lazy thing you had going on?"

Ino took a greedy gulp f her drinks. "What is this?"

Tenten laughed. "Bend me over." Ino was staring at her confused. "That's the name."

Ino nodded and started to dance in the group f moving bodies, The smell of people was alluring, a mix of sweat, sex and liquor. Ino felt a body grin against her on, they tighten their arm around her waist. It was Tenten, she commanded Ino's body, Ino downed the rest of the drink as Tenten took hers and Ino's cup putting it on a table. Tenten fund Ino once again, moving against her body, her hands running wild over Ino's body, stopping to give her breast a good squeeze. Ino turned around.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" Ino hissed under the music.

"Dancing, with you." Tenten answered innocently. "Ino, you do know I think your hot right?"

"No...I.I didn't know that." Ino blushed trying to get out of Tenten's grasped.

"Well...now you do." Tenten smirked at Ino's trembling blue eyes and kissed her once more.

"Ten...I will leave this alone...but I have to go." Ino stuttered running to the Nara residence leaving Tenten with a pleased look.

Ino ran to Shikamaru's house. They were spread across his front lawn, Kiba and Naruto laying on the cool grass, Choji and Shikamaru sitting beside them. They got up about to go inside when Ino ran up the path to the door.

"Ino..?" Shikamaru breathed, catching her eye. She stumbled to him tired and out of breathe, he picked her up. He turned to look back at them.

"Go ahead. We know where the room is." Choji said following Kiba and Naruto to the guest hall.

He nodded taking Ino to his room, what was now their room.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked closing the door behind him, he sat on the bed. " You look like you seen a ghost."

"Tenten...kissed me." Ino finally answered, her breathing now even. "She touched me too. But I was shocked. So I left." Ino got up, taking off her shoes and getting into something more comfortable to sleep in, her belly shirt and black shorts to match.

Shikamaru muffled his laugh. "I knew it. When you left, Kiba told us, Tenten likes you." Ino came out the bathroom staring at him.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Ino asked pushing him, he didn't move.

"It was after you had left. And you wanted to have fun." He answered calmly, full on smiling. "I wanted you to have fun, or whatever."

"Shika! That's no excuse." He put his hand over her mouth.

"You'll wake my mother." He moved his hand, laying on the bed comfortably in his lose shorts. " Just calm down, your making this a big deal."

"It was. Being touched like that by a girl, which happens to be my friend." Ino protest, sitting beside him, he took her hand. Snatching her hand away childishly. He smirked.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I don't mean anything by it."_ Bothersome..._ He thought to himself, taking her hand back, bringing her hand to his chest. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

He asked in a deep alluring voice, smothering her with his warm brown eyes. That no longer showed laziness, but desire. She kissed him.

"I think I should be asking you.." Ino paused, as her hands moved along the muscles of his body. "what I can do to make you feel better...huh, Shika?" She purred licking his earlobe. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah...actually there is." Shikamaru sat up, catching Ino's small yawn. His smirk disappeared and he smiled. "But I think you should get some sleep, Ino. You do have Sakura's party to help with tomorrow."

Ino nodded, falling back on the bed. "True. You'll wake me up right?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'll wake you up." He laid beside her under the warmth of their covers and fell into the slumber.


	6. Out of the Closet

Out of the Closet

And that Shikamaru did. He woke Ino up just like he promised. And he woke her up the best way he could, It was another way to get rid of his morning wood.

Shikamaru smiled as he lied in the bed, watching Ino's sleeping figure. He woke her up an hour and a half before she was suppose to go to help with the party. At times like these Ino was usually a wild sleeper, when she was excited about something. Or was happy. Shikamaru made her have both emotions, both expressions. Shikamaru gently stroke Ino's cheek while she was lying on his chest, and with the other hand absently twirling a lock of her hair.

"..Ino," He whispered into her ear, she smiled.

"What time is it?" She answered stretching her body, and he kissed her nose, she blushed.

"Time...for you to take a shower," He smirked down at her. "Unless.. you want to smell like me." She blushed once more, and got up. And went to his bathroom, and hopped into the shower. Shikamaru laid there on his back, smiling. Thinking about her. Her smile, soft skin, silky hair and warm eye. How he love her, every part of her. The sound of her voice, the fury it held when she was angry, the hurt it held when she was sad, the joy it embraced when she was happy and the emotions that were unknown, even to him. He smiled at her beauty and how lucky he felt to have her. How lucky he felt that she was his first. And that it appeared it went both ways. He grinned at he soft her lips were, how they tasted. Youth and Lust. He loved how safe he made her feel in everything that she made seem dangerous. From ear to ear, so hard that it hurt. Shikamaru smiled.

"Shika!!" Ino called, he broke out of his gaze.

"Yes?" He got up putting on his boxer. He opened the door and saw her, bleeding. Shikamaru stared in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

She blushed. " I hit my knee." She sat down with a towel wrapped around her. Shikamaru sighed and handed her some toilet paper and band-aid. After she cleaned it up. "Thanks."

"And you couldn't have done that yourself?" He asked half annoyed. Not that she saw through his happy expression...not this time.

"Yeah, but then there would be no fun in asking you for help." She smirked and walked out the bathroom. Shikamaru closed the door to clean himself up.

Ino locked the door and got dressed. Black fishnet bodysuit and dark green jeans with holes and splits almost everywhere, wore the Nara symbol jacket, it was a half jacket with one button to keep the shirt closed. Ino combed back her bang, letting two locks of hair hang in front of her face. Putting the rest in two ponytails.

Shikamaru comes out with his hair down and getting dressed in his normal attire, baggy black pants and a tan sleeveless shirt. He kissed Ino's cheek and left the room to go to the room where the guys slept. Ino got her things and left the house.

"Hey." Shikamaru muttered as he walked into the room, They were all up for some strange reason...He wondered why.

"Shikamaru...that was interesting.." Naruto spoke first his mouth hung open.

"What are you babbling about now?" Shikamaru muttered as he leaned on the wall where Kiba laid.

"..We heard you…with Ino." Choji answered. Shikamaru's face was a bright red.

"You did..."He couldn't hold in his smirk. "Well..."

"..Shika you monster" Kiba muttered in the pillow. "You animal." He teased.

"Yeah well. Ino told me what happened with Tenten." He smirked at Kiba's interested.

"Oh really?" Kiba paused. "What happened?"

"Well, Tenten kissed Ino to get in. And then was holding her hand the whole time. Tenten was grinning up against her, and feeling her up. Ino left when She grabbed her breast." He finished and eyed down Naruto.

"I'd pay to see that." Naruto said elbowing Kiba.

"Yeah well, Ino was upset because I didn't tell her, because I was told late."

"So where is Little Ms. Ino?" Choji asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Sleeping." Shikamaru sighed as he laid back on the bed.

"Aww.." Naruto teased, "And you couldn't wait to have her too."

Shikamaru snarled, ignoring him.

There was a quick knock at the door, and then it opened.

"Shikamaru…" His dad, Shikato walked in. "I heard the good news." He grinned at him,

Shikamaru just sighed, he knew what was next. Discussing the arrangements, their future and matters that should remain private...or just between the guys.

"Oh, And what is that?" Shikamaru asked as his friends made room for Shikato, who sat on the bed, and Shikamaru moved to the small couch while Kiba sat on the window seal and Choji and Naruto on the floor.

"You and the Yamanaka. Engaged, and I talked to her parents so she's welcome to go home when she please. And you to will be able to sleep in each others home, or in a home of your own. It may all be arranged." He smiled.

"But how is that even possible? Her parents were COMPLETELY against. It… and" Shikamaru bit his lip, he wasn't going to let the emotions he held in for that, out. Not in front of his friends..

" Well, they came to their sense. They noticed how much your friends cared, going to them almost everyday. Demanding to know why Ino was treated like that. I mean all parents are doing now a days is worrying about when their kids finding are going to get married. Kids. They realized their mistakes. But I told them that it might take a little more then just a realization to get through to Ino. Shikamaru nodded. "But why Ino?"

"Why not Ino?" Shikamaru smirked. "Ino is perfect in every way. From her golden silky hair, beautiful blue eyes and soft pale skin. Her musical voice, her smile shines, just like the glow in her eyes. It makes me happy. It makes me proud. And I want to have this feeling forever. And it makes the feeling grow even more, now that I can have her forever." He smiled. At the thought of waking up to her, his first thought and last memory…will be Yamanaka Ino, and if this goes right, Nara Ino. He smiled.

"Well, in that case. I'm happy for you son." His dad smiled, which wasn't much just a half of his mouth. He got up to leave, then turned to look at his son. "Oh and Shikamaru…one more thing."

"…yeah?" Shikamaru waited.

"How was she?" Shikamaru's face turned bright red.

"Dad!!" He protested, walking out of the room. "You don't ask me something like that."

"What…your mother already gave me the uh… Obviously LOUD details."

He grinned at his son dodging the bullet by going in his room.

"Shikamaru's dad is so cool!!" Naruto shouted. Kiba nodded.

Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. And Choji went into the kitchen, smelling the food before it hit the stove.

"Hey…Shikamaru," Kiba called before heading to Shikamaru's bathroom.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Congrats." He blushed an nodded. They stopped moving to stare at Ino, Choji at the bottom of the stairs and Kiba at the door. Ino walked to Shikamaru slowly and hugged him, and hugged her back and she kissed him passionately.  
"See you later."

"At...t…the party right?" She nodded and plucked the boys before she left.

* * *

Ino walked to Tenten's house, dragging her feet half way there. Thinking to herself the things Tenten will say, how to react. But it didn't really bother her like she thought it would. It was a shock. Her only problem was taking it all in. Even worst, talking about it.

She began to knock on the door then Tenten opened it. Wearing a pink tank top and green baggy pants. Like she just woke up.

"Hey Ino…What's up?" She smiled lazily at her.

"Aren't you helping with the party?" She asked confused, walking past Tenten inside of the house. Closing the door, following her upstairs.

"Yeah," Tenten flopped on her bed, under the covers thrown on the floor. "But, Sakura changed the time, from 9 to 12. I forgot to tell ya."

She flashed a apologetic smile. And patted the bed, Ino sat there. throwing her bag to the ground.

"Oh, no harm done I guess." She smiled. and laid back, staring at the ceiling.  
"Ino...Sorry about last night. I just couldn't help myself." She started turning to Ino, "It's just...I liked you for so long and then Shikamaru finally told you. And Ino it's hard because a lot of people like you."  
"Really?" Ino now turning her attention to Tenten. "I thought Kiba was just being dumb."  
"Not just Kiba, Haku, Shino, Me. Shikamaru of course." Tenten inched closer,

"Oh...well, Haku likes you too. And so does Kiba." Ino played with a lock of her hair, still on her back, she felt Tenten's arm around her but didn't stop her. "Tenten..."

"Ino..." Tenten smiled, taking Ino's hand and putting it around her neck. Tenten got on top of Ino and opened her legs to move closer to Ino, and kissed her neck and rubbed her thighs. "I just can't help it. You make me want you. Your just so soft, and nice and you smell you sweet. I bet you taste even better."  
"Ten...ten," Ino held in her moan, wanting her to stop but it felt, so good. "That's one of my spots...stop."  
"Ino, please don't ask me to, because I can't." Tenten, looked her in the eyes and kissed her gently, and Ino kissed her back. "And I don't want you to consider this a rape and...you just kissed me"

"Yeah, I did." Ino blushed. "But I still want this to stop we can't...I can't" Tenten kissed her passionately, letting her hands flow freely, to her jacket unbuttoning it, and exposed Ino's breast. Tenten broke from the kiss and looked at Ino's body.  
"Wow, Ino. Their so...perky." She giggled at Ino's blush, and her harden nipples. "You like it, don't you?" Tenten, took one of her breast in hand playing with her nipple. And let the other undo her pants.

"Tenten..."She whined under her touch, Tenten smirked and went deeper inside of her pants. She found target, Ino's pussy.  
"Your wet Ino-Chan," She teased and put in one finger, two and then three. And stopped at four when Ino's back arched. "Let it out Ino, Scream." Ino shook her head and bit her lip. Tenten made her fingers form into a cone and thrusted her fingers deeper inside her.  
"Your so tight...I thought Shikamaru would have loosened you up already." Tenten then licked her earlobe, biting until she got to her neck, she kissed down her neck until she got to her breast, She squeezed them and fought against the fishnet and Ino's moving.

"Tenten…Tenten…y-"Tenten smile grew wider "Yes…"

"Okay, I promise that you won't regret it" And she took off Ino's shirt and bra. Ino tried to touch Tenten, but got pinned down. "No, I want to make you, remember. So me what ya got later…at the party."

* * *

She stopped only wanting to explore Ino's body, after she came Tenten took their clothes and her sheets and washed and dried them. Ino covered herself in a small jacket. Tenten came in holding Ino's bra, panties and fishnet shirts. Tenten smiled at Ino's lightly wet body.

"How was your shower, Ino-Chan?" She whispered kissing Ino's cheek. Ino winced at her strong grip on her hips and thighs. Trying to go back to Ino's core.

"Fine." She pulled away from Tenten. "No…I'm sore. And I feel terrible." Tenten gave Ino her clothes and watched her put on the clothes she had earlier.

"Ino, have big are your boobs?" Ino blushed furiously.

"C…32." Tenten laughed, and let down her. "Could have fooled me. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. If anything, I forced you, gave you no option."

"Sure Tenten, I didn't fight back. And it's not like it's not your happy with one time, fucking me." Tenten smirked and put on black jeans and a black tank top. And a orange shirt over it.

"I know." Ino went dowstairs to go to the laundry room to get the rest of her clothes. And put them on. Tenten came beind her holding a comb, brush and hair products that smelled fruity. "Help?"

Ino smiled and went into the dining room and tamed Tenten's wild hair. It was flat, and curled inward from the ends. Tenten got up and put a orange hat on and grabbed her and Ino's bag. "Ready?"

They walked down the street and ran into Hinata and Haku. They went to Sakura's house that was filled with bright and colorful Decorations. Ino started to decorate and Hinata and Sakura began to cook and clean.

"Ten." Haku whispered handing her the tape. "Why are you and Ino avoiding each other?"

"Well…If you must know, we had sex." Haku's mouth dropped. "Well. It was involuntary. But she said yes, so I'd stop hitting on her in front of people."

"You it was like…" Tenten shook her head.

"Of course not. She said yes, but she…kind of regrets it." Haku smiled and stepped back to admired the Sakura covered room.

"Did se like it?" Tenten's face lit up. And she nodded.

"She came like three times." Haku blushed. "Her moans, made me melt, She is so sweet"

"Wow, if only I could be so lucky." Tenten smiled softly, "Well, if Shikamaru wasn't in the way…You could have your chance tonight!!"

" Wait what are you talking about?" Haku asked and they began to plot.

Hinata glanced over at them and smiled. Tapping on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Wonder what their talking about...?" Sakura nodded,  
"Let's find out." She offered Hinata her hand "Shall we?"  
"We shall."

When Hinata and Sakura got over to Haku and Tenten. They stopped talking.  
"Hey why the whispering?"Sakura smiled at Haku, knowing it would be easier to get the secert out of him.  
"Well. Uh..." Tenten laughed.

"Haku and I were just laughing at... His hair." Haku touched his hair which was covered in clips of tape He blushed.  
"Ino!! Help. My hair." Ino turned around from the stool she was on by Tenten,  
"Okay just I just gotta!!" Ino yelped as she fell on top of Tenten, and blushed. "Tenten, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"No, not at all." She winked at Ino, and Ino pushed herself off to turn on some music.


End file.
